


Контракт

by Fiona_Amberskaya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сквало всегда найдет себе приключений на пятую точку</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контракт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ - 2015 за команду WTF Squalo 2015  
> задание - тотал АУ

Дверь приоткрылась и почти сразу захлопнулась, впустив в душный полумрак таверны маленькую, закутанную в плащ фигурку. Никто из сидящих в зале не обратил на нее внимания. Никто, кроме Сквало. Сработала привычка наемного убийцы: всегда быть настороже.

Вошедший юркнул в самый темный угол, заказал что-то у подошедшей к нему девицы и, вместо того, чтобы снять с головы капюшон плаща, еще глубже надвинул его на глаза. Сквало наблюдал за незнакомцем, потягивая глинтвейн и лениво размышляя, не предложить ли тому услуги телохранителя. Судя по всему, телохранитель ему не помешал бы. Вопрос был лишь в том, стоило ли самому Сквало ввязываться в эту авантюру. С одной стороны, вошедший не выглядел богачом. С другой — деньги у Сквало были, а вот интересных дел не попадалось уже давно.

Девица поставила перед незнакомцем миску с горячим супом и кувшин воды. Тот расплатился и принялся за еду, так и не сняв с головы капюшона. В этот момент дверь вновь распахнулась, и в таверну, грохоча сапогами и бряцая саблями, ввалилось пятеро амбалов в форме Стражей Империи.

— Никому не выходить! — гаркнул один из них, обведя таверну грозным, как ему самому казалось, взглядом. — Мы ищем беглого мага. Тот, кто окажет нам помощь, получит награду, за укрывательство — смертная казнь!

Сквало посмотрел на незнакомца. Тот забился под стол, так, что над столешницей виднелся лишь край капюшона. А дело-то становилось все интереснее. Если это — беглый маг, значит сегодня, все боги разом решили улыбнуться ему, Сквало. Упустить удачу такого масштаба было бы даже не глупо — преступно. Он неторопливо поднялся и направился к стойке.

Тем временем Стражи разделились. Двое остались охранять дверь, остальные принялись обходить сидящих в зале постояльцев, выясняя их личности. Сквало взял еще одну кружку глинтвейна и направился к незнакомцу. Подойдя, опустился на скамью, так, чтобы заслонить того от Стражей и негромко произнес:

— За тобой пришли?

Мелкий замер и через мгновение боязливо кивнул.

— Чем заплатишь, если вытащу отсюда твою задницу? — поинтересовался Сквало, прихлебывая глинтвейн.

Мгновение незнакомец колебался, а потом высунул из складок плаща свою тощую, не слишком чистую руку и молча протянул ее Сквало, ладонью вверх.

— На год, — уточнил Сквало, чувствуя, как его охватывает ликование.

Цена, конечно, была неприлично высокой. Маги обычно заключали Контракт или пожизненно, или максимум на пару месяцев, к тому же, за большие деньги. С другой стороны, и риск был велик. Если не получится надуть этих имперских бездарей, Сквало будет болтаться на виселице уже через пару часов. Видимо мелкий тоже понимал расклад, потому что быстро кивнул.

Сквало вложил свое запястье в раскрытую ладонь мага и почувствовал мгновенный укол холода. Незнакомец разжал пальцы. Сквало проследил за тем, как тают, впитываясь в кожу, тонкие, светящиеся бледно-синие линии печати. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит подобное. Контракт с магом могли позволить себе лишь сильные мира сего, в обмен на пожизненную протекцию, например. Но никак не убийца-наемник, пусть даже такой удачливый, как Сквало. Это стоило риска.

— Будешь делать то, что я говорю. Никакой самодеятельности, — предупредил Сквало, вынимая меч и укладывая его поперек столешницы. — Снимай капюшон.

Незнакомец нехотя повиновался. Сквало окинул взглядом коротко стриженые темные волосы, тощую шею, смешно торчащую из плаща, фиалковые глаза в пол-лица. На вид пацану было не больше десяти.

— Менял что-то? — поинтересовался Сквало.

Пацан кивнул, и у Сквало мелькнула мысль: уж не немой ли он? Но разбираться с этим было некогда. Стражи уже направлялись в их сторону.

— Ты — мой ученик, ты устал и спишь. Проснешься, только если пну тебя. Ну, живо, — негромко проговорил Сквало.

Пацан мгновенно сложил руки на стол, уткнулся в них физиономией и сонно засопел. Вовремя. Не прошло и полминуты, как рука одного из Стражей легла на плечо Сквало.

— Эй, ты, назовись, — потребовал он.

Сквало, не оборачиваясь, подтолкнул к нему меч и отхлебнул глинтвейн, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается физиономия Стража.

— Супербия Сквало, — голос имперского придурка сделался холоднее льдов на вершине Скалистых гор.

— У Стражей Империи есть ко мне претензии? — хищно ухмыльнувшись, лениво поинтересовался Сквало.

— В данный момент — нет, — в голосе Стража слышалось явное сожаление, — но есть вопрос. Этот парень с тобой?

— Да. Он — мой ученик.

— Ученик? — недоверчиво протянул Страж.

— Мы все не молодеем, приятель, — пожал плечами Сквало. — Почему бы не взять ученика, если за обучение неплохо платят.

— Разбуди его, нам надо с ним потолковать, — распорядился Страж.

Сквало мысленно скрестил пальцы. Теперь все зависело от талантов мелкого засранца.

— Эй, мусор, просыпайся! — проорал Сквало и легонько пнул пацана под столом.

Мелкий очень натурально вздрогнул, сощурился, потер тыльной стороной ладони глаза и произнес хриплым, будто со сна голосом:

— Простите, учитель. Я уснул.

Сквало хмыкнул. Разговаривать пацан все же умел.

— Как тебя зовут, — поинтересовался Страж, сверля мальчишку тяжелым недоверчивым взглядом.

— Отвечай, да побыстрее, — строго произнес Сквало.

— Хром Докуро, — тараща на Стража свои огромные фиалковые глаза, послушно ответил пацан.

— И давно ты стал учеником? — продолжал допрос Страж.

— Почти три месяца назад.

— Ну, что думаешь? — поинтересовался Страж, обернувшись к одному из своих приятелей.

Тот только пожал плечами.

— Под описание не подходит. Этот младше и пацан. Нам нужна девчонка. Но ты же знаешь, девок они не могут отслеживать. Это может быть кто угодно. Мы уже две недели висим у нее на хвосте и ничего.

Сквало чуть не поперхнулся глинтвейном. Девка-маг? Твою мать! Слава всем богам, что стражи пялились в это время на мелкого. Или мелкую? О женщинах-магах ходили разные слухи. Кто-то говорил, что Инквизиторы уничтожают их во младенчестве, кто-то — что их держат глубоко под землей, как подопытных крыс. Точно известно было лишь то, что девчонки с магическими способностями рождались редко, и инквизиторы забирали их сразу. Что с ними становилось потом, можно было только гадать. Ни одной взрослой женщины-мага в Империи никогда не было.

— Вы с ним закончили? — поинтересовался Сквало самым безразличным тоном, на который только был способен. — У меня завтра ранний подъем.

— Закончили, — неохотно пробурчал Страж и обернулся к следующему столу.

Сквало выждал с полминуты, а потом неторопливо поднялся, сунул меч в ножны и двинулся к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. Мелкий мусор последовал за ним. Они в молчании поднялись, Сквало пропустил мага в комнату и осторожно прикрыл дверь.

— Ну, давай, покажи, с кем на самом деле я заключил контракт, — произнес Сквало оборачиваясь.

Реальность дрогнула, черты лица мелкого смазались, поплыли, Сквало почувствовал, как его повело, словно на мгновение он потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Все это продолжалось меньше минуты. Когда реальность вернулась в норму, вместо пацана перед Сквало стояла девчонка лет тринадцати - четырнадцати. Тощая, в каком-то грязно-сером балахоне и не по размеру больших, явно с чужой ноги, сапогах. Темно-синие волосы до плеч, смешной хохолок на затылке, правый глаз закрыт повязкой.

— Меня зовут Наги, — пропищала она тихим голосом, отчаянно краснея. — Я пока не очень сильный маг, но постараюсь быть вам полезной, Сквало-сама.

Сквало закрыл ладонью лицо, изо всех сил сдерживая хохот. Итак, у него Контракт с беглой девчонкой-магом, у которой на хвосте висит имперская стража и, скорее всего, десяток-другой Инквизиторов. Что он там недавно говорил про нехватку интересных дел? Кажется, на ближайший год он себе обеспечил крайне увлекательную жизнь. С другой стороны, девчонка две недели водит за нос Стражей и Инквизиторов, а значит, какой бы дурочкой она ни выглядела, мозги у нее есть и магические способности тоже.

— О пользе поговорим завтра, — Сквало запер дверь на засов, снял с вешалки свой меховой плащ и кинул его на пол, у горящего камина. — А сейчас, давай спать. Ты в кровать, я — сюда.

Девчонка, не говоря ни слова, скинула сапоги и послушно забралась под одеяло. Сквало улегся на плащ, подпихнул под голову мешок со своими вещами и, на всякий случай, вынул из ножен меч, положив его так, чтобы можно было быстро схватить. Под тихое потрескивание дров в камине и мерное завывание ветра за окном Сквало уснул почти мгновенно.

Он не смог бы сказать, долго ли проспал, и что его разбудило. Комната была погружена в сумрак, камин едва тлел, снаружи царила глухая, мертвая тишина. И в этой темноте и ватной, неестественной тишине Сквало как-то по-особенному остро почувствовал, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Кто-то или что-то? Чувство было неприятным. Сквало сжал пальцы на рукояти меча. Ощущение в ладони ее твердой, гладкой поверхности подействовало на него успокаивающе. Сквало сделал глубокий вдох и рывком приподнялся на локтях.

На кровати кто-то сидел. И это точно была не девчонка. Даже в полутьме можно было разглядеть, что сидящий намного выше нее. С минуту Сквало выжидал, но фигура была неподвижна и, кажется, нападать не собиралась. Тогда он поднялся, не выпуская из рук меча, нашарил на столе свечу, зажег ее и поднял над головой.

Ночной гость сидел на краю кровати, положив острый подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы и упираясь локтями в колени. Одну ногу поджал под себя, другой мерно покачивал, насмешливо глядя на Сквало разноцветными глазами. У него были волосы того же оттенка, что и у Наги, и такой же забавный хохолок на затылке. На этом сходство заканчивалось. Он был старше, выше и совершенно точно не был бабой.

— Кто ты и какого хрена делаешь в моей комнате? — поинтересовался Сквало, неимоверным усилием воли заставляя себя не заорать и не наброситься на незваного гостя с мечом.

— Я так понимаю, что ты и есть Супербия Сквало, второй Император Мечей и лучший наемный убийца Империи, — голос незнакомца был обманчиво мягок и чуточку насмешлив.

— О себе я в курсе. Я спросил, кто ты?

— Свечу поставь, а то рука устанет.

Сквало почувствовал, как сдерживаемое раздражение перерастает в ярость. И, кажется, гость это тоже понял.

— Ладно, извини, — он сделал примирительный жест. — Я действительно был невежлив. Мое имя — Рокудо Мукуро, я маг, и у меня к тебе деловое предложение, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.

Сквало ногой выдвинул из-под стола табурет, так, чтобы он оказался между ним и Мукуро, поставил на деревянное сидение свечу, а потом устроился на краю стола. Эту информацию надо было переварить.

Имя Рокудо Мукуро было Сквало хорошо известно. И если тип не врал, то в этой самой комнате сидел самый известный и самый ебнутый на голову маг Империи. Маг, трижды сбегавший от Инквизиторов, замочивший собственную семью и еще некоторое количество левого народа, маг, поклявшийся уничтожить Инквизицию, и, тем не менее, до сих пор живой. По слухам, в последний раз Инквизиторам понадобилось больше года, чтобы его поймать. За это время их ряды изрядно поредели. Говорили, что после поимки Мукуро посадили в самый глубокий подвал башни Молчания. И если это так, то каким образом он мог находиться сейчас в этой богом забытой таверне?

— А с чего ты решил, что я вот так вот просто поверю в то, что ты и есть тот самый Рокудо Мукуро? — наконец поинтересовался Сквало. — И, кстати, куда делась моя девчонка?

— Ну, девчонка, допустим не твоя, а моя… сестра. И, допустим, я помог ей сбежать из очень-очень неприятного места. Поэтому она разрешает мне иногда использовать свое тело, чтобы подышать воздухом свободы, — Мукуро вытащил из-под себя ногу и, пристроил под спину подушку. — Если бы ты был магом, то знал бы, что способностью занимать чужие тела обладаю только я. Но ты не маг и никогда особенно нашим братом не интересовался, поэтому придется тебе поверить мне на слово.

— Назови хоть одну причину.

— Мое деловое предложение, — напомнил Мукуро.

— Внимательно слушаю, — процедил Сквало. Этот тип, кем бы он ни был, обладал еще одной уникальной способностью: бесить. Хотелось послать его нахрен, но в то же время было интересно, что же он собирается предложить.

— Предлагаю тебе помочь мне сбежать из подвала башни Молчания.

Сквало поперхнулся воздухом, а потом не сдержался и захохотал в голос. Мукуро переждал приступ его веселья с поистине царственным терпением.

— Да ты шутник, мусор, — вытирая заслезившиеся от смеха глаза, произнес наконец Сквало. — Соваться к Инквизиторам это просто самоубийство, но пытаться вытащить кого-то из башни Молчания — это, я бы сказал, самоубийство изощренное.

— Задача не из легких, — согласился Мукуро. — Но для второго Императора Мечей и двух сильных магов, которые, заметь, уже делали это, вполне посильная.

Сквало окинул его заинтересованным, оценивающим взглядом. Если незваный гость действительно Рокудо Мукуро, это могло бы стать охуительно захватывающим делом. И, возможно, очень, очень выгодным.

— Предположим, только предположим, что я соглашусь, — осторожно начал Сквало. — В чем будет моя выгода?

— Как только мы окажемся за стенами Инквизиции, я заключу с тобой Контракт, и буду работать на тебя столько времени, сколько буду оставаться на свободе.

— Да ну нахуй! — не сдержал Сквало изумленно-недоверчивого возгласа. — Это же менять шило на мыло.

— Не скажи, — Мукуро зябко передернул плечами. — Место, где я сейчас нахожусь, — крайне неприятное. Вряд ли твои желания будут более неприятны, чем это место. К тому же, если твои желания мне не понравятся, я всегда могу позволить себя поймать, и тогда мой Контракт потеряет силу.

Сквало хмыкнул. По всему выходило, что маг при любом раскладе окажется в выгодном положении. И это было похоже на то, что Сквало слышал о Рокудо Мукуро.

— А что заставит тебя сдержать слово, когда мы выберемся из этого гадюшника? — поинтересовался Сквало.

— Когда? Мне нравится твой оптимизм, — негромко рассмеялся Мукуро. — Поверь, некоторое время после того, как вы с Наги меня вытащите, я просто физически не смогу никуда убежать.

— Все настолько хреново?

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь насколько, — кивнул Мукуро. — На этот раз они взялись за меня всерьез.

Сквало хотел было сказать, что ему надо подумать, что им надо еще раз все обсудить с утра, что… в общем, выдать что-нибудь разумное и рациональное. Но было уже поздно. Сквало почувствовал, как в его душе зарождается и набирает силу то самое охуенное чувство азарта и жажды действия, которое всегда было предвестником интересных дел. И тогда Сквало с непередаваемым удовольствием позволил этому чувству добить остатки его здравого смысла.

— Я согласен, — просто сказал он.


End file.
